Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 June 2015
11:15 Oh well 11:54 kek 12:15 It's Inkopolis News Time! 12:15 It seems that the center monument of the PvZRP wiki has vanished 12:15 That's Terrible! 12:16 From what we know, now the wiki is in a "Dark Age." 12:16 That's never good! 12:16 But back to some good news 12:16 PvZ : Vyruzz will start up again! 12:16 It was cancelled? 12:17 Apparently, its creator thought the story was going to progress quickly, but the creator decided to keep it going! 12:17 Yay! 12:17 Now for some Murderer Maps 12:17 Killer Kanvas 12:17 Binary Bay 12:17 and last but not least 12:17 Control Room 12:18 They will be coming in an update 12:18 Maybe.. 12:18 Well, that's all for today 12:18 As always 12:18 STAY FRESH~ 12:19 Plz 01:03 0)_(0 01:03 WAKE UP EVERYPONY 01:05 o-o 01:05 o^o 01:05 T^T 01:09 lool 01:09 pm 12:17 Killer Kanvas 12:17 Binary Bay 12:17 and last but not least 12:17 Control Room 12:18 They will be coming in an update 12:18 Maybe.. 12:18 Well, that's all for today 12:18 As always 12:18 STAY FRESH~ 12:19 Plz 01:03 0)_(0 01:03 WAKE UP EVERYPONY 01:05 o-o 01:05 o^o 01:05 T^T 01:06 ? 01:07 Puffy? 01:09 lool 01:09 pm 01:18 Did I miss much? 01:18 You missed my mourning. 01:18 AAAAJ 01:18 AAAAAAH 01:19 THEY SPOILED SMASH FOR MEROY 01:19 AND 01:19 RYU 01:19 THE TROPHIES 01:19 ONE IS AN INKLING 01:19 WHYYYYY 01:20 Splatoon in MC 01:20 01:20 MC: The game for all games. Even Really bad ones. 01:20 mc sucks 01:20 ikr 01:23 They leaked Roy and Ryu 01:23 IK 01:34 Callie and Marie announced a Splatfest! @Chill 01:35 Day 3 of Splatoon 01:35 When? 01:35 Today? 01:36 no 01:36 June 20 01:36 k 01:36 YAY SPLATFEST 01:36 it starts at 2:00am wtf 01:36 BIbfest 01:38 http://40.media.tumblr.com/dd0e127fe12ed24a89e8411807c54dc3/tumblr_no4cel8Nmo1t0wisjo1_500.jpg 01:38 nurd 01:38 And NO puffy 01:38 DOn't 01:38 Start 01:38 ? 01:38 Nvm 01:38 carp ur banned on splatoon roleplay wiki for 3 days 01:38 lool 01:39 Do I even 01:39 >>> 01:39 I chose Team Dogs 01:39 Splatfest theme is Cats vs. Dogs 01:41 They confirmed Carp in 01:41 Uhm 01:41 Let's see... 01:42 Oh hai 01:43 Plot Twist: It's not you, but another ordinary carp. 01:45 It's The Squid version. 01:46 Hidden in the shootings of the inkopolis news. 01:48 http://splatoonroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Carp_The_Fish 01:48 added talk pages 01:49 Hye Puffy 01:49 *Hey 01:49 ? 01:49 dont worry carp 01:49 When will the Squid Sisters be live again? 01:49 idk 01:49 June 20th is splatfest 01:50 DOn't worry about what? 01:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eA_8XeqR9jY i can help you get unbanned 01:51 .-. 01:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAB6dGBdSwM description of this vis dough 01:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pp_H08RtHUc find the catfish 01:54 ? 02:01 Puffy? 02:02 hi? 02:02 Gtg 01:18 AAAAJ 01:18 AAAAAAH 01:19 THEY SPOILED SMASH FOR MEROY 01:19 AND 01:19 RYU 01:19 THE TROPHIES 01:19 ONE IS AN INKLING 01:19 WHYYYYY 01:20 Splatoon in MC 01:20 01:20 MC: The game for all games. Even Really bad ones. 01:20 mc sucks 01:20 ikr 01:23 They leaked Roy and Ryu 01:23 IK 01:34 Callie and Marie announced a Splatfest! @Chill 01:35 Day 3 of Splatoon 01:35 When? 01:35 Today? 01:36 no 01:36 June 20 01:36 k 01:36 YAY SPLATFEST 01:36 it starts at 2:00am wtf 01:36 BIbfest 01:38 http://40.media.tumblr.com/dd0e127fe12ed24a89e8411807c54dc3/tumblr_no4cel8Nmo1t0wisjo1_500.jpg 01:38 nurd 01:38 And NO puffy 01:38 DOn't 01:38 Start 01:38 ? 01:38 Nvm 01:38 carp ur banned on splatoon roleplay wiki for 3 days 01:38 lool 01:39 Do I even 01:39 >>> 01:39 I chose Team Dogs 01:39 Splatfest theme is Cats vs. Dogs 01:41 They confirmed Carp in 01:41 Uhm 01:41 Let's see... 01:42 Oh hai 01:43 Plot Twist: It's not you, but another ordinary carp. 01:45 It's The Squid version. 01:46 Hidden in the shootings of the inkopolis news. 01:48 http://splatoonroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Carp_The_Fish 01:48 added talk pages 01:49 Hye Puffy 01:49 *Hey 01:49 ? 01:49 dont worry carp 01:49 When will the Squid Sisters be live again? 01:49 idk 01:49 June 20th is splatfest 01:50 DOn't worry about what? 01:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eA_8XeqR9jY i can help you get unbanned 01:51 .-. 01:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAB6dGBdSwM description of this vis dough 01:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pp_H08RtHUc find the catfish 01:54 ? 02:18 yo 03:01 loool 03:02 (HMPeach) test 03:02 yay 03:03 bai 2015 06 14